Stitches
by Skovko
Summary: It had taken him months just to make her talk to him, although she only does it when no one else is around. He's caught feelings for her but he doesn't act on them because living in this house and working for that man, something between them can never happen, but a little bit of flirting has never hurt anybody. If only he knew what was really going on.
1. Scars tell a story

Dean smiled as he approached the kitchen. As always she was already up, having her back against the door as she was emptying the dishwasher. The delicious smell of coffee hung in the air and made him smile even more. He snuck up on her as always, surprising her by wrapping an arm across her chest and pulling her in to place a kiss on top of her head.

"Morning stitches," he said.  
"Dean," she said.

No matter what greeting he came with, she always only said his name in return. He didn't mind though. The fact that she actually talked to him was enough. She didn't talk with anybody else in the house. Of course she answered when she was asked something, she had to since she worked for them, but having a normal conversation wasn't something she did. It had taken him months to make her finally lower her guards and talk to him and she only did it when no one else was around.

"Coffee!" He demanded with a smile.

She poured coffee in a cup and handed it to him before getting back to what she was doing. He sat down at the kitchen table and watched her. The scar running from her forehead and down her cheek always had him enthralled. It was the reason he'd given her the nickname stitches.

When he was brought into the house to work for Hunter, she had had an accident the night before. Hunter had thrown a party by the pool and next morning she was found unconscious on the hard tiles with the side of her head split open. No one knew what had happened since she hadn't tended the party. She was a servant, not a friend. She wasn't invited to the parties. She said she had gone out to clean up after the party which wasn't unusual for her to do in the middle of the night and she must have slipped on the wet tiles and hit her head. Dean was brought in that afternoon and was met by the sight of a young, attractive woman with stitches on her face. The stitches were long gone but the scar remained. He liked scars. They told a story and showed that people had lived.

"When are you ever gonna go out with me, stitches?" He asked.  
"The day you learn my name," she answered.

He grinned at her. It was one of the good days when she answered like that. He did know her name. He just never used it. Monday. A weird name and there wasn't a meaningful story behind it. Her crack addicted mother had asked what day it was after giving birth and when a nurse had answered it was Monday, her mother had told them to call her that. She had told him the story herself on one of those many secret conversations they had had. He didn't understand why she wanted to keep their conversations a secret, Hunter didn't forbid them talking, but he did it since it seemed to matter to her.

"You're killing me here, stitches. You're sending me to bed with blue balls every night," he said.  
"What a shame, big man. No real woman out there wants you?" She teased.  
"Everyone wants me but it's no fun when they just roll over like dogs. I like that you make me work for it," he said.

He really did like her and he did have fantasies about her from time to time. He wasn't gonna make a move on her but flirting was alright. He did sleep with other women, a lot actually, and she knew it.

"Don't break a sweat. It'll never happen," she said.

He emptied his coffee and stood up.

"You're breaking my heart here," he said.  
"Too bad," she said.  
"You're an evil woman," he said.

He walked over to her and ran a finger down her scar. Her smile faded like it always did. He might like the scar but she hated it. She never said it out loud and she never spoke about the accident since she couldn't remember it but the scar was a constant reminder that it did happen and she just couldn't see any beauty when she looked in the mirror. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the scar.

"You're beautiful, stitches," he whispered and smiled.

She watched him walk out of the kitchen again. Once he was gone, she reached up and touched her cheek. Since day one he had had a fascination with her broken face. She never understood why. People stared when they thought she didn't notice but he always looked at her openly and smiled. Maybe that was why she had finally given up after a long time and started talking to him rather than just answering the questions she was supposed to answer. He seemed to care somehow and in this house of horror, a little bit of kindness went a long way.

Dean locked the bathroom door, stripped out of his clothes and entered the shower. The hot water ran down his body, soaking him completely while he tried to clear his mind but it didn't work. He sighed and looked down his body where his dick was standing tall and proud.

"Really?" He asked annoyed.

It just kept standing and he sighed again before wrapping his hand around it to take care of himself. A quick release with stitches on his mind. It wouldn't be the first time and probably not the last time either. She was beautiful, he meant it when he said it, but it could never happen. As much as he wanted to fuck her just once, he knew that one time would never be enough and Hunter sure wouldn't approve of it. In the end it all came down to Hunter. He owned her. She was in that house to work for him, not to serve any of Dean's kinky needs.


	2. Knife wound

"Monday!" Hunter's voice roared through the house around midnight. "Get your ass down here!"

She ran down the stairs, not wanting to anger Hunter one bit. The man was scary and he had killed people for practical nothing. She was met with all the men coming back from the night's hunt and judging by the looks on their faces, it hadn't gone the way they wanted. They had been out to take down a bigger drug lord that had moved in on their territory. Her eyes landed on Dean who stood with gritted teeth while being held up by Roman and Seth.

"Let go! I'm fine!" He growled.

He didn't look fine with his hands holding on to his side. His white tee had blood on it where he had his hands.

"He took a knife. Help him," Hunter pushed her towards Dean.  
"I said I'm fine!" Dean yanked himself out of the arms of his two friends.

Not knowing whether or not he would take a swing at her, but knowing that Hunter sure would if she didn't do as he said, she walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his arm. His anger seemed to fade as he looked at her. She felt relief. At least he wasn't gonna hit her. With her hand still around his arm, she started moving towards the bathroom in the back. He followed yieldingly and leaned against the wall once they were out there.

"Let me see," she said.

He pulled his tee off and hissed as she gently started cleaning the wound. He didn't move one bit though. He looked down to see her on her knees in front of him and for some reason the pain gave way to lust, imagining her blowing him off like that. His dick woke up but either she didn't notice or she pretended not to notice as she cleaned his wound.

"It doesn't look that bad," she said.  
"The knife didn't go in deep. Hunter is just being overprotective," he said.  
"No stitches needed," she said.  
"Guess we can't share that nickname then," he chuckled.

She patched him up quickly and went to stand up. How he wanted to pull her close and kiss her, maybe even fuck her up against the wall if he could hold her up with the knife wound in his side.

"You'll be as good as new in no time," she said.  
"Thanks," he said.

He reached forward to touch her face, his thumb brushing down her scar while his hand rested on the side of her head.

"Do you ever wish you could remember what happened?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.

She looked down but he moved his hand under her chin to lift her head up again.

"What are you doing here? This house isn't a place for a woman like you," he said.  
"It's my home," she said.  
"You can make anywhere your home," he said.  
"Where should I go, Dean? Back to my crack mother who already received a great amount of money for selling me to Hunter when I was 13?" She asked angrily.  
"She what?" His eyes widened in shock.  
"Forget it," she mumbled.

She quickly left the bathroom and he just stared at the open door. That was news to him. All this time he thought she had agreed to work for Hunter but clearly that wasn't the case. Her own mother had sold her just to feed her own crack addiction. In that moment he didn't wanna get down and dirty with her. He wanted to hold her and comfort her.

He waited for two minutes before finally pushing himself off the wall and leaving the bathroom. He came walking out in his jeans and boots but hadn't found a clean shirt. Roman and Seth stood waiting outside, looking in through the open patio door. Roman held up a beer with a grin and Dean grinned back.

"I sure could use that right now," he said as Roman handed him the beer.  
"I figured that much," Roman said.  
"How are you feeling?" Seth asked.  
"Sore but it'll pass," Dean answered. "At least you got the fucker."  
"No one stabs my brother without paying for it," Seth winked.  
"Fucker went down hard," Roman smirked.

They had been sitting out there for about half an hour. Talking, laughing and drinking their beer.

"Party's about to die," Seth muttered.

Roman and Dean looked through the patio door as Randy came walking out.

"You guys still up?" He asked.  
"No, you're seeing things," Dean answered.  
"Don't be a smart ass or maybe next time no one is gonna stop the knife from going in all the way," Randy said.  
"Careful, Randy. There's three of us," Roman said.  
"You won't touch me. I'm Hunter's right hand man," Randy smirked.  
"Jerking him off now?" Dean smirked back.  
"I wish you had died!" Randy growled lowly as he walked back in.

They watched him walk up the stairs before laughing to each other.

"I hate that guy," Dean said.  
"We all do," Seth said.  
"Should we call it?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, we better," Seth answered.

After a good night's sleep, Dean made his way downstairs and headed for the kitchen first thing as always. She was in there, leaning against the counter while looking out of the window. He stopped and watched her for a little while. Clearly she was lost in thought. He finally moved in on her, wrapped an arm over her chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning stitches," he said.  
"Dean," she said.

He could hear it in her tone and the fact that she didn't even turn around to look at him that this was not one of the good days.

"Didn't sleep alright?" He asked.

She didn't answer. She poured coffee in a cup and handed it to him while keeping her eyes downwards instead of meeting his. He hated when she had those days and they happened more often than he liked. He took the cup and reached his free hand towards her but she turned around and walked out of the kitchen before he could touch her.


	3. The man out East

Dean had spent his morning relaxing downstairs, just watching people move around. Especially watching her move around. She kept her eyes down which wasn't unusual for her when it came to everyone else in the house. Normally she would look at him though.

As he sat there thinking about it, he realized he had seen this kind of behaviour from her many times. Everytime she started her day in a bad mood, she wouldn't look at him. It was almost as if she was ashamed somehow. He just didn't know what she had to feel ashamed about.

"Monday, laundry," Hunter sent her out in the back.

Dean watched her leave. If only there weren't that many people in the house, he would move out in the back too. Out to that laundry room and that little bathroom they had been in last night. Out where he could get a moment alone with her, trap her and force her to tell him what was bothering her.

"You okay there, uce?" Roman asked.  
"I'm not sure," Dean answered honestly.  
"You're in pain?" Roman asked.  
"What? Pain?" Dean looked confused.  
"You got stabbed last night, remember?" Roman chuckled.  
"Oh that. No, it's nothing," Dean said.  
"Then what is it?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing. It's stupid," Dean answered.

Roman took a look around to see that everyone had cleared out. Some were outside, others upstairs.

"Does it have something to do with a certain woman in this house?" He smirked.  
"Can't hide shit from you, can I?" Dean laughed.  
"You never could," Roman said. "You two got something going on that no one knows about?"  
"If only," Dean winked. "I don't think that's a line that should ever be crossed."  
"But you like her," Roman added.  
"She told me something last night and today she's in a shitty mood. It's gotta be connected. I don't think she wanted me to know," Dean said.  
"What did she tell you?" Roman asked.

Dean didn't get a chance to answer since the front door opened and a tall man with long, dark hair entered. Both Dean and Roman drew their guns, ready to shoot down the intruder if needed.

"Relax," the stranger laughed. "You don't need that."  
"One more step, motherfucker, and your brain is gonna be splattered all over the wall," Roman warned.  
"You don't wanna do that. Hunter's gonna be very mad at you," the stranger said.

Roman cocked an eyebrow as he heard the stranger say Hunter's name. Not that it was unusual for people in this town to know who Hunter was but this stranger just walked into the house as if he lived there.

"Baron!" Hunter's voice reached them.

Dean and Roman looked towards the stairs as Hunter came walking down with a smile on his face.

"Put the guns away, boys. This is Baron. My guy who runs things out East," he continued.

Hunter had told them about Baron. He used to live in the house way back in the days before their time. When Hunter decided to expand to the East, it had come down to either Baron or Randy to go out there to run things. Randy had flat out refused so Baron had been chosen for the task.

"Sorry, things were a little hectic last night with Dean here being stabbed so I forgot to inform people you were coming," Hunter said.  
"You were stabbed?" Baron smirked at Dean. "Shit hurts like hell."  
"Not really," Dean put on a brave face.  
"No need to man up around me," Baron laughed. "I've taken a couple of blades in my time. It fucking hurts."  
"Roman, go grab a few cold ones and sit down with Baron. I gotta make a phone call to make sure we're in the clear after last night," Hunter said.

Roman walked to the kitchen to get beers from the fridge while Baron and Dean made their way outside to sit next to the pool.

"Who's this?" Seth looked up from the lounger he was lying on.  
"Baron," Dean answered.  
"Oh, you're the one," Seth sat up straight. "Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise," Baron said.

Roman came walking out with beers and handed them out.

"So how are things around here besides people getting stabbed?" Baron asked.  
"There's never a dull moment," Roman answered.  
"Same old, I hear," Baron laughed.

They sat there for a while, getting to know each other a little. Suddenly Baron stopped talking as he stared through the open patio door and inside the house. Dean looked inside too to see Monday standing there staring back at Baron.

"Baron?" She asked.  
"Monday!" Baron smiled widely.

He jumped up and ran in to swoop her up in his arms for a bear hug. Dean felt jealousy roam through his body. Not only did this guy hug her, she had even spoken to him. Dean was so used to her only talking to him but apparently there had been someone before him. She was even talking to him in front of them, something she never did with Dean. Probably because she had been taken off guard by his appearance but it still happened nonetheless.

"I can't believe you're still here," Baron said as he put her back down.

She shrugged, not wanting to say anything else as she watched Dean, Seth and Roman enter the house. She was back to being herself, the silent woman that no one seemed to care much about.

"What happened to your face?" Baron asked.

He reached up to touch the scar and she looked down ashamed.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Randy asked.

They all looked up the stairs where Randy stood with an angry look on his face. Baron placed an arm around Monday's shoulders and pulled her close as if he was trying to protect her. No one spoke until Hunter appeared a few seconds later.

"Baron's back for a short visit," he answered. "Monday, go set up a room for him."

She disappeared up the stairs, feeling how Randy's beady eyes drilled into the back of her head.

"Why is she still here, Hunter?" Baron asked.  
"She still works for me," Hunter answered.  
"But why? It's been ten years. Let her live her own life," Baron said.

Dean cocked his head to the side and looked at Baron again. He still felt jealous but he also felt some strange type of alliance with the man. He seemed to care for her just like he did himself and that was useful information.

"I own her," Hunter said.  
"She's not a kid anymore," Baron sighed.  
"It doesn't matter. She works for me and she'll continue doing so," Hunter said.

Randy just stood there with that cruel smirk on his face, nodding to back up Hunter's words. Baron knew this was a fight he couldn't win.

"Alright, you're the boss," he held up his hands.  
"Damn straight I am. Don't you forget it," Hunter said.  
"Okay. Another beer, boys?" Baron looked at the three men next to him.  
"Sure, I'll get them," Roman said.


	4. The kid grew up

The four men sat back down outside with a beer each. Dean looked at Baron, torn between liking and disliking the man. They had one thing in common, their fondness for Monday, and Dean really wanted to know how deep Baron's affection for her ran.

"So you know stitches?" Dean asked.  
"Who?" Baron looked at him puzzled.  
"Monday," Roman chuckled. "Dean calls her stitches due to her face."  
"What the hell happened to her?" Baron asked.  
"No one really knows," Seth answered.  
"How can no one know?" Baron asked.  
"They found her out here with her head split open," Roman pointed at the tiles next to the pool. "She was cleaning up after a party and she must have slipped on the wet tiles."  
"You were here when it happened?" Baron asked.

Seth and Roman shook their heads while Dean sat up more straight.

"I got here later that day and met her with stitches on her face," Dean said.  
"Hence the nickname," Seth added.  
"I worked here... How long was it?" Dean looked at his two friends.  
"You called us about a month in," Roman reminded him.  
"Yeah, that sounds about right. I brought these two ugly faces in about a month after I arrived," Dean chuckled.  
"You're just as ugly as us," Seth said.  
"I never denied that," Dean stuck out his tongue.

Dean reached for his beer and took a swig before clearing his throat and looking at Baron again.

"So you were here back when she was brought in?" He asked.  
"Yeah, ten years ago. She was just a scared 13 year old kid," Baron answered.  
"She told me last night," Dean said. "She told me her mother sold her to Hunter."  
"Say what?" Roman looked shocked.  
"She did," Baron nodded. "Poor thing never got a choice. I thought Hunter would let her go when she turned 18."  
"Why didn't you get her out of here?" Dean asked.  
"I left when she was 17. That was fucking six years ago. I never once thought she would actually still be here after all this time," Baron answered.

Baron emptied his beer fast in an almost angry manner.

"This shit ain't right," he mumbled. "She shouldn't still be here. Not with..."  
"Not with what?" Dean asked.  
"Nothing," Baron sighed.

They all looked up as Hunter came walking out to join them.

"Your old room is set up for you," he said.  
"That's good," Baron stood up. "I'm taking her out for lunch."  
"I need her here," Hunter said.  
"You can go without her for an hour. I haven't seen her for six years, Hunter, and I know none of you ever take her out," Baron said.  
"Fine, one hour," Hunter said.

Baron took the stairs two steps at the time and found her moving towards the bathroom upstairs to clean it.

"Leave that shit," Baron took the items from her hands and dropped them on the floor. "You and me, Monday, we're going out for lunch."  
"But Hunter..." She started.  
"Hunter gave his permission. Come on. I've missed you," he said.

Dean chewed on the inside of his lip in order to keep himself calm as he watched Baron and Monday walk down the stairs and out of the house. He was back to being full on jealous. So many times he had wanted to take her out of the house but he had never dared asking for permission, let alone demanding it as Baron had just done. He knew Baron was higher up in the hierarchy than he'd ever get himself but that didn't stop the jealousy.

Baron drove by a Burger King and picked up food before driving to a deserted place where they could be alone. They left the car and walked to the empty benches and sat down on one. He opened the bag and handed her a burger, a bag of fries and a coke.

"So how have you been?" He asked.  
"The same," she shrugged.  
"Not quite," he pointed at her scar. "What happened?"  
"I don't remember," she answered.

He put some fries in his mouth and chewed while watching her. He didn't believe her one bit but he wasn't about to drill further into it at the given moment.

"How are things in the house? Do you have someone you can rely on?" He asked.  
"Dean's nice," she answered.  
"Yeah? You're talking to him?" He asked.

She nodded and he smiled. It meant the world to him that she talked to someone. Back when he had lived there, he was the only one she actually talked to and he hated the thought of her being alone and quiet for all those years where he had been gone.

"That's good. Anyone else?" He asked.  
"Just Dean," she answered. "Roman and Seth seem nice too but I haven't spoken to them."  
"Do you think they're trustworthy?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I do. They're Dean's friends and he puts all his trust in them. He doesn't seem like a guy who trusts easy," she answered.  
"So what is it about him that has allowed you to trust him?" He asked with a smile.  
"He never gave up," she smiled back.

He chuckled a little and reached over to tousle her hair.

"Where's the kid I remember?" He asked.  
"She grew up," she answered.  
"Into a beautiful woman," he smiled warmly. "Now has this woman by any chance started feeling towards a certain man?"  
"Who?" She asked.  
"Dean, of course," he laughed. "Come on, Monday, keep up with our conversation."  
"He's nice," she said.  
"Nice?" He grinned.  
"And good looking," she blushed.

He chuckled again while stuffing his mouth with more fries, chewing as he watched her blush fade. The little kid had indeed grown into a beautiful woman. A woman who had a crush on a man he could only hope repaid her feelings. She deserved to feel happiness.

"And Randy?" He asked.

Her smile disappeared and a haunting look came into her eyes.

"What about him?" She asked.  
"Judging by the look on your face, he's still the same piece of shit," he said.  
"He'll never change," she said.  
"Unfortunately not," he said. "He's still giving you a hard time?"

She nodded and put her burger down. He had seen this before. When he cut in too deep, she would give up on whatever she was doing, in this case give up on eating. He sighed as he put down his own burger as well.

"You wanna go back?" He asked.  
"It might be better," she answered.  
"Hey," he reached over and patted her hand. "I'm here for a little while. Don't disappear into your own head. You still got me and you got Dean. Maybe let in those other two as well and create an army of brothers to knock down everyone around you."  
"You're gonna be my warriors?" She let out a little giggle.  
"We're gonna fight for you, baby!" He said firmly.

He stood up and let out a giant roar that made her laugh out loud.

"Now, come on. Let's go back," he said.


	5. Porcelain doll

As soon as they were back in the house, she disappeared out in the back to get the wet clothes out of the washing machine and into the dryer. Baron sighed and turned his head to see the three men still sitting outside by the pool. He needed to talk with those three some more. He had to make absolutely sure they had her back and that Dean wasn't just out to play her somehow.

"Are we good now?" Hunter asked.

Baron looked up to see Hunter standing on top of the stairs with his arms crossed.

"It was just lunch," Baron sighed.  
"You got her out of your system so you can go back to work?" Hunter asked.  
"It's not about that and you fucking well know it," Baron answered.  
"Don't get an attitude with me. I made you who you are and I can bring you down just as easy again," Hunter warned.  
"It's all good, Hunter. What are we doing?" Baron managed to smile.  
"We took down a big drug lord last night but word on the street already is that his wife is looking to take over so we need to figure out to deal with her somehow," Hunter said.  
"So send Randy. Isn't that more up his alley?" Baron asked.  
"He'll get to play with her for sure but I'd like to offer everyone around here the same deal. Besides, she still has all her husband's allies so we all need to deal with them. Come with me to see the list of names I got so far," Hunter answered.

Baron nodded as he moved up the stairs to join Hunter. He was still working for this man even though he hadn't been there for six years. If someone needed to be taken out, Baron would be there to do his part but he refused to sink down to Randy's level and hurt the woman more than necessary. Torture and killing was one thing, rape was a complete other and most certainly not Baron's style.

Dean stayed behind that evening while everyone else went to pay the wife and her allies a little visit. He didn't mind though. As soon as everyone had cleared out, he made his way upstairs and knocked on the door to her room. She opened shortly after and looked at him surprised.

"Hey stitches, it's just you and me tonight and I don't feel like being alone. Care to join me for a movie or a tv show?" He asked.  
"You shouldn't be walking up and down the stairs as long as the wound is so fresh," she said.  
"It's a little too late to play nurse now but if you come to my room, I promise I'll stay upstairs the rest of the evening," he said as he looked around her room. "We really should get you a tv too."

She shrugged and nodded as he turned around and headed towards his room. She didn't care about getting a tv. She wouldn't use it anyway. She didn't like noises inside her room. She always just laid there, listening for noises and footsteps, anything to indicate someone was outside her door.

"So what do you wanna watch?" He asked.  
"I don't care," she answered.

He dumped down on his bed and turned on the tv while patting the spot next to him. She sat down next to him while he zapped through the channels and finally stopped at someone singing horrible.

"American Idol?" He grinned. "Wanna watch hopeful idiots make a fool out of themselves?"  
"Sure," she said.

He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close while he leaned back against the wall. She was stiff for a few minutes but finally she relaxed and snuggled up against him, even going as far as placing her hand on his stomach. He kissed the top of her head as many times before and just enjoyed having her close. Her day might have started bad but he sure would try and make it end good.

A few hours into the American Idol marathon and they were both laughing so much. Dean had to place a hand in his side since his wound burned from his stomach bouncing up and down in laughter. She moved her hand over to his and caressed it.

"You should sit still," she said.  
"I'm trying but it's so funny," he said.  
"You chose the program," she reminded him.  
"I don't care what we watch as long as you're in here," he said.

She looked up at him and he couldn't stop himself. He leaned down slowly and when she wasn't backing away, he moved his arm from her shoulders down to her back to pull her closer and kiss her. Her fingers on top of his hand laced themselves in between his as she opened her mouth and invited his tongue in.

"Well, doesn't this look cozy?" Randy interfered.

She pulled back fast and Dean got a glimpse of horror in her eyes before she turned her face to look towards the doorway. Randy stood there with his arms crossed, leaning up against the door frame.

"Don't mind me. I'm enjoying the show," he licked his lips.  
"Fuck off, Randy!" Dean growled.  
"Funny you should use the word fuck because I'm pretty sure that's where this was heading if we hadn't come home. Hunter's not gonna like that you're touching the servant," Randy said.  
"Don't call her that," Dean said.  
"But she is and she knows it, right, Monday?" Randy stared at her.

She turned her eyes down as she left the bed and walked out of the room. She felt Randy's cruel gaze burn its way into her back while she walked to her own room.

"Naughty boy, playing with the slave," Randy smirked at Dean.  
"What the fuck did you just call her?" Dean jumped up.

Randy just kept the smirk on his face while leaving and walking to his own room. 30 seconds later Roman and Seth came up the stairs and found an angry Dean standing in the middle of his room.

"What happened?" Roman asked.  
"Would you guys help me bury the body if I kill Randy?" Dean asked.  
"Of course," Seth chuckled.  
"Don't let him get to you," Roman said.  
"Too late," Dean said.  
"Other than that, did you enjoy your little time off?" Roman asked.  
"I kissed her," Dean said.  
"What? When?" Roman asked.  
"Five minutes ago. Randy walked in on us," Dean answered.  
"Oh, that's why you're mad," Seth smirked. "Randy's a loser. He's just mad because he knows she would never look at him twice."  
"Besides, Randy takes women. We all had to watch him teach that wife a lesson before Hunter put a bullet in her head. Not a pretty sight," Roman said.  
"The rape or the killing?" Dean asked.  
"Both," Roman sighed. "Both were bloody as hell."

Dean nodded. He knew how bloody these things got. Both of them. Randy took pleasure in trying to see if he could make them throw up which never happened though but he did see the disgust on their faces when they watched him go at it with a woman.

"How about that Baron guy? Did he join in?" Dean asked.  
"No, he looked just as disgusted as us," Roman answered.  
"He's cool," Seth said. "I think we can trust him."  
"Stitches seem to approve of him and she doesn't approve of anyone," Dean said.  
"Anyone but you," Roman winked.

The house had gone quiet an hour ago but she laid awake and waited. She knew he would come. He had walked in on her and Dean kissing and she knew he was not happy about that. Footsteps, very low but she heard them, came closer to her door. She gritted her teeth before the door even opened and Randy moved in and over to her bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her through the darkness.

"Now why would you do something so stupid and kiss Dean?" He asked.

She didn't answer. She never did. He could talk all the shit he wanted but she never replied. It was easier just to accept it and let him do what he wanted to do in order to get through it as fast as possible.

"My pretty little porcelain doll," he ran a knuckly down her scar. "If you misbehave like that again, I might have to crack up your face some more."

She hated him touching her but she didn't push him away. She knew he loved if women fought back so she never did. She had tried the first couple of times and it had been a bloody mess that she had had a hard time covering up so that no one would find out.

He grabbed her pyjamas pants and underwear and tore them off her in a violent move. He grabbed her hips and swung her around on her stomach, pressing his knees down between her thighs so she automatically spread them. He yanked his boxers down and entered her without warning, thrusting in hard, making her whimper at the pain. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back enough for him to rest his chin on her shoulder so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Yeah, you fucking whimper, porcelain doll," he mocked. "Whimper and cry and pray that Dean and Baron will come save you. They won't. They never will. Just you wait. As soon as Hunter gives the green light, they're gonna take you just as I am. You're nothing but a fucking toy for everyone in this house. I'm just breaking you in."


	6. Fight

"Morning stitches," Dean said.

He had his arm across her chest as always and kissed the top of her head. She got stiff as a board, something she had never done before even on her bad days, and he spun her around to look at her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.  
"Please, don't," she said lowly.  
"Don't want?" He asked.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me," she said.  
"Is this about the kiss yesterday? If so, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," he said.  
"Not everything is about you, Dean," she said.  
"Then what is it?" He asked.  
"Can't you just be like everyone else in this house and ignore me?" She asked.

She walked out of the kitchen and he was left standing on his own, wondering what had happened over night to make her act like that. It was one thing when she didn't want to look at him on her bad days but never once had she asked him to stop talking to her all together.

She walked out of the room and held her breath as she saw Randy walk in through the patio door with a twisted smile on his face. She looked down again and made her way up the stairs at the same time as Baron was on his way down.

"Hey Monday, what's wrong?" He reached for her but she was too fast. "Monday? Monday!"

She didn't respond at all but just continued her path up and away. Baron turned around and saw Randy at the bottom of the stairs, smirking like a fucking maniac. Baron almost jumped down the stairs and stopped right in front of Randy.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" He got all up in Randy's face.  
"I didn't say anything," Randy continued to smirk. "But you know what I did?"

He licked his lips and Baron got that bad feeling inside that he had always had when she was a teenager growing up in the house. He had caught Randy stare at her many times like a predator waiting to strike.

"What did you do?" Baron asked.  
"Does it kill you a little inside to know that you never got to be the one? You watched her grow up and waited for her to become legal of age and then Hunter sent you away just a year before she turned 18. You never got your chance," Randy said.

He leaned in close to talk lowly in Baron's ear.

"Does it kill you to know that I got there first?" He asked.

Dean ran out of the kitchen and Roman and Seth came running in from outside along with the other men also working for Hunter as they heard shouting and things breaking. Baron and Randy were going at it, knocking over furniture and destroying paintings and a mirror while it looked like they tried killing each other. As much as the three men wanted to see Baron take out Randy, they ran in and pulled the two men apart.

"What the fuck is going on down here?" Hunter shouted.

They all looked up at their boss that stood on top of the stairs and stared down at them.

"Why don't you ask Randy what the fuck he's been up to?" Baron growled.  
"I haven't done anything. Baron jumped me for no reason," Randy said.

Baron yanked himself out of Dean's hands and ran up the stairs. He stopped briefly on top to stare back at Hunter before moving down the hallway and into Monday's room without knocking. She sat on the bed and he immetiately sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Monday. I should have been here to protect you. I should have fought harder to take you with me when I left," he said.  
"What the hell is going on?" Hunter appeared in the open door.  
"Randy's been hurting her," Baron answered.

He felt her stiffen in his arms and he pulled her head free to stroke her cheeks and look her in the eyes.

"It's okay. Tell him," he said.  
"I haven't done anything, right, Monday?" Randy appeared next to Hunter.  
"Get the fuck out of here!" Baron shouted.  
"Randy's my right hand man. If he says he's done nothing, I believe him," Hunter looked at her. "So has anything been going on behind my back that I should know about, Monday?"  
"No," she whispered and looked down.  
"It's okay if you find him attractive. He's a good looking man and many women swarm around him. Are you having a bit of a crush on him?" Hunter asked.

She shook her head no while biting her lip. She couldn't say the word, not without starting to cry. She just wanted it to end. She wanted them all to leave her room and leave her alone. She didn't want anyone to know.

"Monday," Baron said lowly.  
"I said no!" She shouted.

He jumped back in surprise. Never had he heard her shout and by the looks on everyone's faces in the hallway, no one had.

"Alright, I think we're done here. Come on," Hunter said and looked at Baron. "I said, come on!"

Baron got up and walked out of the room while Hunter closed the door to leave her in there alone.

"This isn't over!" Baron hissed lowly as he passed Randy.

He watched Dean standing there clenching his fists, clearly ready to strike at any given moment, and he grabbed the man's arm and turned him around.

"Let's go for a ride," he said lowly before raising his voice. "Hunter, I'm taking Dean out to help me buy lunch for everyone. Does pizza sound good?"  
"Pepperoni, please," Roman said.  
"Alright, let's go," Baron said.

A few minutes later they sat in his car while Dean clearly was livid.

"What did he do to her?" He finally asked.  
"I think you can imagine that on your own," Baron sighed.  
"Fucker raped her!" Dean shouted and hit the instrument panel.  
"I'm afraid so," Baron said. "And he must be good at sneaking around since none of you knew."

Dean felt so guilty all of the sudden. This had been happening right in front of everyone's noses and no one had a clue.

"How did you find out?" Dean asked.  
"I always knew he wanted her by the way he looked at her even back in the days but he more or less told me. That's why you found me trying to beat up his ass," Baron answered.  
"You should have killed him," Dean said.  
"There's still time," Baron said.

He turned his head and gave Dean a little smile. Dean smiled back at the man. Right now they were in the same boat.

"I wanted to take her with me back when I was sent East. Hunter wouldn't let me. I should have fought harder," Baron said.  
"Are you in love with her?" Dean asked.  
"No, she's like a little sister to me. She was so scared when she arrived to the house so I spent many nights talking her to sleep and making sure she felt safe," Baron answered. "I still remember the first time she actually talked back to me."  
"Yeah? What did she say?" Dean asked.  
"It took about four months and she had been cleaning half the night after a party. As always I helped out and just constantly talked. She moved to her room and I followed as always. She laid down on the bed and looked up at me and the first willingly words out of her mouth was to tell me to shut up and let her sleep. I laughed so hard," Baron answered.

Dean laughed when he heard that story. She had waited four months, just letting Baron talk and talk while she decided whether or not she could trust him. Telling him to shut up was her way of letting him know she trusted him and knew he wouldn't hurt her. It had taken Dean two and a half month to make her open up. As always he had just talked about anything and nothing and as many times before he had questioned her name Monday when she suddenly had started sharing the story about her mother asking what day it was. That story had been her first willingly words to him, another way for her to show she trusted someone.

"But let me ask you the same question," Baron looked at him again. "Are you in love with her?"  
"I am," Dean admitted.  
"So let's figure out how to get her out of that house," Baron said.


	7. Cracked

There was a lot of tension hanging in the air as everyone in the house sat down and ate pizza. She was the only one not down there but that wasn't new. She never ate with any of them. That didn't stop several of the men thinking about her while eating.

"Okay, we need to go out this afternoon and wrap up a lot of things. Come to my office to hear what I need you to do individually," Hunter said before pointing at Dean. "And you... You're on home duty again. A few more days before I can allow you to run around."  
"Healing fine," Dean said. "By next week I'll be the one stabbing people again."  
"I thought you were more of a gun man," Seth chuckled.  
"Wanna have a knife fight with me to see if I can take you?" Dean teased.  
"Enough!" Hunter cut them off. "Upstairs, all of you."

Dean waited until everyone had gotten their assignments and cleared out before grabbing a box with half a leftover pizza and walking upstairs. He knocked on her door a couple of times and finally decided to just enter when she didn't open. She sat on the bed and looked at him.

"I brought you pizza," he said.

He placed the box on the little table in her room before moving over to sit next to her. She looked so pale and way too thin.

"When is the last time you ate?" He asked.  
"Lunch with Baron," she answered.  
"That was yesterday. You haven't eaten in over 24 hours?" He asked shocked.  
"I'm not hungry," she shrugged.  
"That's not good enough. I know you didn't finish your lunch either," he said. "Yeah, Baron told me. He's a good guy, by the way. I can trust him, right?"

She nodded and he gave her a smile in return while reaching his hand up to trace her scar with his fingers.

"I wish I had been there that night to catch you before you fell. Your scar is beautiful to me but I know you hate it. If I could take it away, I would," he said.  
"I didn't fall," she said.

His fingers stopped moving but lingered on her cheek while he narrowed his eyes.

"You do remember?" He asked.  
"I cracked," she answered.  
"Huh?" He asked.  
"I'm a porcelain doll and I cracked," she said.  
"You're not a doll," he said.

She looked down and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up on his lap. She leaned into his chest and listened to his heartbeat while he held her close.

"You're not a doll," he repeated.  
"Randy calls me porcelain doll," she said.  
"Randy? What else has that fucker done to you?" He asked.  
"He made me crack," she answered.

He pulled her head out and touched her scar again.

"Randy did this to you?" He asked.  
"He was drunk after the party and tried catching me outside. I tried to run but he threw me down on the ground and smashed my head down in the tiles," she answered.  
"God damn it, stitches," he said lowly.  
"I don't remember anything after that. I don't even know who found me out there," she said.  
"Funny thing is that Randy did," Dean said angrily. "Fucker knew you were out there all night and pretended to find you in the morning. This is it! I'm gonna kill him!"

She leaned in to kiss him and he tightened his arms around her to hold her close. He wasn't sure if she kissed him to shut him up or if she agreed with him but he was not gonna push her away. He waited for her to end the kiss before continuing the talk.

"I need to know," he hated asking her this. "How long has he been coming into your room at night?"

She turned her eyes down to the floor before answering him.

"Since I was 18," she said.  
"Five fucking years!" He growled. "How the fuck could we not have known?"  
"He's very quiet," she said.  
"I hate that he's been doing that to you. No wonder you don't trust anybody. First your mom and then Randy," he said. "Has there been anyone else? Has Hunter ever come in here too or someone else?"  
"Just Randy," she said.  
"And Hunter won't ever believe you over him so he can just continue raping you," he said.  
"Dean, please," she whispered.  
"No, that's what it's called, Monday!" He hissed.

She looked up when he used her real name instead of her nickname. He grabbed her gently under her chin to keep her from turning her head downwards again.

"He rapes you, sweetheart. There's no other word for it. It's not your fault. It never was and never will be," he leaned his forehead against hers. "Fuck me for ever giving you that shitty nickname. How you must have hated me everytime I said it."  
"I don't hate you," she said.  
"No? Well, I hate myself enough for the both of us," he said.  
"I love you, Dean," she said.

Her words caught him off guard and he just stared at her for a a second before slowly turning into a shit eating grin.

"Care to say that again?" He asked.  
"Don't make fun of me," she said.  
"I'm not. I liked hearing that. Please, say it again," he said.  
"I love you," she said lowly.  
"Aren't I just the most lucky man on earth?" He chuckled. "I love you too, Monday."  
"You don't have to say it back to make me feel better," she said.  
"Come on, sweetheart, how long have you known me? You know I never say anything without meaning it," he said.  
"You talk a lot," she said.  
"I do," he grinned again. "And I always mean every word I say so when I say I love you?"  
"You love me," she said.  
"And when I say I'm gonna kill Randy?" He asked.  
"You're gonna kill Randy," she answered.


	8. Knives and guns

As soon as Dean heard the front door downstairs open, he left her room with the now empty pizza box in his hands. He was happy that he had convinced her to eat, happy that she had kissed him, happy that they both had confessed their feelings towards each other. Now he just needed to figure out where to go from there. He walked downstairs and was met by Roman and Seth.

"We're the first ones back?" Roman asked.  
"Yep," Dean answered as he moved towards the kitchen. "Guess what."  
"What?" Seth asked.  
"I said guess," Dean grinned.  
"You won the lottery?" Seth sighed.  
"You're no fun at this game," Dean said.

He threw the empty pizza box in the trash before looking at his two friends again.

"Monday loves me," he said.  
"What the hell did we miss?" Roman asked.  
"And I love her," Dean continued.  
"That part I had already figured out," Roman chuckled.  
"And I'm gonna kill Randy for putting his hands on her," Dean finished.  
"Okay, wait. You're not actually gonna kill him, are you?" Seth asked.  
"Oh yes, I am," Dean's eyes darkened. "For five years he's been raping her. Five years, Seth! Not every night but for five long years he's been taking what isn't his again and again and no one knew. I didn't know!"  
"Calm down!" Roman took a step forward. "If you start blaming yourself, you're no use for her. You need a calm head."  
"But I love her!" Dean shouted.  
"I know that!" Roman shouted back.

The front door clicked as someone closed it and all three men held their breaths until Baron appeared in the open door.

"Who loves who?" He asked.  
"I love her," Dean repeated lowly.  
"You already told me that in the car," Baron smiled. "What else is new?"  
"Apparently she loves him too," Seth chuckled.  
"Really?" Baron started grinning.  
"Yep, a lot of shit went down while we were out running around," Seth said.  
"So let's work together and get her out of here," Baron said.  
"I'm gonna kill Randy," Dean said.  
"Too bad," Baron said.

They all looked at the man who just started laughing.

"I was hoping to be the one to take his life but I can leave that kill to you. I just wanna see him dead," Baron said.  
"Hunter's gotta go too if we want to get out of this alive ourselves," Seth said.  
"We have to take down every man in this house," Baron said.  
"And then what?" Roman asked.

That evening before Dean went to his own room, he went into her room. He left the door open as he sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand. For a little while none of them said anything and then they heard feet moving up the stairs and through the hallway.

"Don't hate me for this," Dean whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and forced his lips down on hers. She tried pulling away, knowing someone was close, but he just held on tighter.

"That's the second time I catch you all over her," Randy said.

Dean finally let go and mouthed a "sorry" to her before turning his head to look at Randy.

"What is it to you?" He asked.  
"Oh, nothing. Just wondering how Hunter might take it," Randy answered.  
"Hunter can suck my dick," Dean said.  
"Care to tell him to his face?" Randy asked.

Dean got up and walked over to Randy.

"How about you suck my dick, little boy?" He asked.  
"Little boy?" Randy sneered.

Dean snickered and winked before closing her door behind him and walking towards his own room, well knowing Randy was following his every move. He entered his room and left the door ajar while listening to Randy walk down the hallway to his own room.

She was wide awake, knowing she wouldn't be left alone again. With Randy catching Dean all over her again, he was bound to come back to stake his claim on her. Footsteps approached and she held her breath. Something about the footsteps seemed different as her door opened and someone snuck inside.

"It's just me," Dean said lowly.  
"Dean?" She sat up.  
"Sorry for pulling that stunt on you, sweetheart, but I needed to make sure he'll go in here tonight," he said.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"Lie back down and act like you always do when he comes in here," he said.  
"Don't let him hurt me," she said.  
"I won't. I promise," he kissed her forehead. "But I need you to act normal. Can you do that for me?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and nodded before lying back down.

"That's my girl," he said.

They both went completely silent as they heard footsteps outside her door. He quietly pulled out a knife and put a finger to his lips while moving behind her door. The door opened and Randy slipped inside, moving towards the bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

"My pretty little porcelain doll," Randy ran his finger down her scar. "I warned you. I told you I'd crack you up some more if you didn't stay away from Dean."

Dean was infuriated as he listened to those words. He silently crossed her floor again to stand behind Randy. Without warning he placed his left hand over Randy's mouth while he stabbed him several times.

"It's the last time you'll ever put your hands on her!" Dean sneered lowly. "Fucking die already, will you?"

At some point she had moved to sit up on the bed, just watching Dean stabbing Randy right in front of her. She didn't cry or scream or say anything. She just watched. Finally Randy stopped fighting and Dean gently placed him down on the floor.

"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she whispered.  
"One second," he said.

He took out his phone and sent a text to someone. She could only guess who it would go out to and she was pretty sure it was one of three other men in the house if not all three of them. He looked at his phone and then nodded.

"Baron took Hunter down. All there's left now is taking out the trash. Can you handle being in here with his body?" He asked.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.

Gunshots made her jump out of the bed and into his arms.

"They need my help," he said. "Stay here. I'll come back for you."

He ran out of her door and suddenly she felt so alone. She looked down at Randy's body and stepped away from it. He had brought her so much pain and she didn't wanna be near him even though he was dead.

The gunshots continued for a while along with the shouting of different men but soon the house went dead quiet. She held her breath, not knowing if she should still stay in her room or go out and see who was still alive. A minute of silence passed and then running footsteps came towards her door and it swung open.

"Dean!" She fell into his arms.  
"It's over," he said.  
"Who did you kill?" She asked.  
"All of them," he answered.  
"Baron?" She asked.  
"I'm here," Baron stepped into her view. "We're taking you out of here and we need to go now. Everyone around here heard those gunshots so the cops are already on the move."  
"But my things," she tried.  
"Leave it!" Roman roared.  
"Come on, sweetheart," Dean said.

He took her hand and forced her out of her room and down the stairs. Soon all five of them were cramped together in Baron's car.

"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"Out East," Baron answered.  
"Won't they look there?" She asked.  
"Do you know why I came back, Monday?" Baron asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"I cleaned out that place on my own. No one's there. I buried everyone and everything. Nothing says that place was ever associated with Hunter. I already got a few good men lined up and with these three, we can rule the place," Baron said.  
"Sounds good to me," Seth yawned. "Fuck, I could use a good bed right about now."  
"I got several rooms set up already," Baron said.  
"Just kick me into the first available one when we get there," Seth said.

Dean looked at her as she was seated between him and Roman in the backseat.

"Come here, sweetheart," he said.

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. Baron caught his eyes in the rear view mirror and gave him a smile and a nod, silently telling Dean he was happy he was the one to take care of his self proclaimed little sister.

"I love you, Monday," Dean said lowly.  
"I love you too," she looked up at him.  
"You're still beautiful," he smiled.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Finally mine," he whispered. "I won't hurt you. I promise."  
"You better not," Roman grumbled. "Or we'll all beat the shit out of you."  
"What he said," Baron said.  
"You suck at whispering," Seth laughed.  
"Fine," Dean said out loud. "You're finally mine, Monday."  
"I'm scared," she said.  
"Of Dean?" Roman laughed.  
"Of everything," she said.  
"I'll be with you for every step. We'll take it slow," Dean kissed her again. "Whatever you're comfortable with. I can wait until you feel safe and ready."

She snuggled deeper into his embrace and let out a little, happy sigh.

"I don't deserve you," she said.  
"Yeah, you do," he said as he stroked her hair. "You deserve a world of happiness and love and I'll do my best to give it to you."

 **SIX WEEKS LATER**

"Wake up," he said.  
"Go away," she mumbled.  
"Wake up, sweetheart," he crawled on top of her. "I'm horny."  
"You're always horny," she said.  
"Well, you kept me waiting for a month and now that you've finally been giving it up these last two weeks, you can't really blame me for wanting more all the time. You're too damn good in bed," he said.

She giggled and he pressed his entire weight down on her, moving his hips back and forward so she could feel his hard dick move over her clit.

"Dean!" She laughed.  
"What am I supposed to do about this? It won't go back down," he complained.

She giggled again, followed by a moan.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" He chuckled. "I bet I can make you cum just by rubbing my dick on your clit like this."  
"Dean, grow up," she laughed.  
"It grew, alright," he kissed her as he continued moving. "Just give in, sweetheart."

She did give in. She always did. This man held all her trust and she knew he was never gonna hurt her. He had given her freedom, love and happiness. As soon as she cried out in pleasure, he thrust into her and she started moaning even louder.

"Mmm, sweetheart, I knew I could make you cum like that and in a few minutes you're gonna go over even better," he smirked.  
"Dean, please," she begged.  
"I got you. I'm not stopping until you give in again," he said.


End file.
